Falling
by Redvines1595
Summary: This is the sequel to The Sky's the Limit. Bruce and Ari have been torn apart. Now, their lives without each other seem bleaker than ever. Will they ever be together again?
1. Prologue

**A/N: Here is the second installment of the Bruce/Ari trilogy. Yes, I said "trilogy"! I hope you like it! I also wanted to thank you for all the great reviews for The Sky's the Limit and please feel free to post reviews for Falling as well.**

Dr. Banner was in his lab, as usual, preparing slides. The voice of JARVIS resonated throughout the laboratory. "Dr. Banner, there is a call for you on line one."

"Thank you, JARVIS," Banner replied. He immediately stopped what he was doing and went over to the phone on the wall. He had been waiting for this call for days now. Banner grasped the receiver and held it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Bruce, get out!" There was a sense of urgency and panic in Ari's voice. "Get out now! They're coming! They're going to get you! Get out while you still can! You have to hurry before-" There was a click and the line went dead.


	2. Chapter 1

_Dear Ari,_

_Things have been going well here at Stark Tower. I still miss you at times when I am in my lab and look at your feather hanging on the wall. I really wish you could be here with me, but I know that's not a possibility right now._

_That Parker kid seems like one hell of a guy. Is he really that bad? I wish you luck on avoiding his arrogance and hope that you can continue to fend off his constant attempts to get your number._

_You have no idea how much I miss you, Ari. I miss talking to you, seeing you smile, being near you. I miss your touch, the smell of your hair, and the sound of your voice. I worry about you all of the time. It terrifies me to think of the trouble you might get yourself into without me around to keep you in check._

_Well, until next time… I love you, Ari._

_-Bruce_

* * *

Banner folded the letter and put it into an already addressed envelope. He got up from the table and left the small café, a steaming cup of coffee in his hand.

As he made his way back to Stark Tower, Banner dropped the letter into a blue mailbox on the corner on the street. He took a moment to look up at the cloudy grey sky before finally entering the tower. The elevator was still open from the last person to use it. He pressed the button that would take him up to his lab.

When he entered the laboratory, Banner sighed heavily at the sight of the mess they had made. He didn't think that it was Steve or Tony. They, at least, still had some respect for him.

Papers were strewn everywhere he looked: on the floor, his desk, some were even stuck in the slightly opened window. Stools were knocked over on their sides. The picture that Ari had drawn of him was still hanging on the bulletin board, however, something had been added to it. Written across it in bold red ink were the words, "Haven't you learned yet?" Underneath it was pinned a photograph of his old flame, Betty Ross. He hadn't seen her face or even thought about her in years. He quickly took it down and ripped it to shreds. Then, he began to clean up the mess.


	3. Chapter 2

_Bruce,_

_Gosh, I miss you. There are absolutely no words to describe how much I miss you. Things just aren't the same without you by my side. I really wish that I could be there, too. Hell, I wish I could just see you, even if it were from a distance._

_Yes, he is **that** bad! Parker is even more annoying than Thor! He's constantly flirting with me and won't stop asking me for my number! Don't worry about it, though. I won't give in._

_Have I told you how much I love you? You always know exactly what to say when I am feeling down. Just thinking about you or even hearing your name makes me smile… Have I told you how much I miss you?_

_Look to the skies. I love you._

_-Ari_

She looked up from her writing to see that Peter Parker was still going on about his favorite subject: himself. "What are you writing?" He asked her suddenly.

"A letter," Ari answered bluntly. She folded the piece of paper and forced it into an envelope.

"People still write those?" The teenager was obviously confused by her old-fashioned simplicity. He shook his head, trying to forget that he had even asked such a stupid question. "Who are you writing to?"

"A friend…"

"A friend? Or a _friend_ friend?" Ari didn't answer. "So, you _do_ have a boyfriend?" Still, she said nothing. "Don't think I'm gonna stop trying," Peter said," 'cause I'm not."

"Don't get your hopes up, Spandex," Ari finally answered with a laugh.

"Hey, a guy can dream, right?"

"Whatever, Spandex." She smiled.

"Will you _please_ stop calling me that?" Parker pleaded.

"Not a chance, Spandex." Ari licked the lip of the envelope and closed it as she stood. "I'll be right back."

"Hurry back," he replied with a mischievous smile.

Ari rolled her eyes as she left the living room. She exited the house and headed for the grey mailbox at the end of the driveway. She opened it, put the letter inside, and closed it after putting up the red flag.

Ari stood there, looking up at the Parker house. This was where Ari lived now. She rented the spare room they had upstairs. Peter's Aunt May had been very kind to her since the day she moved in. Peter, on the other hand, was just another horny teenage boy. However, this horny teenage boy was also very well known in Queens under the alias of Spider-man.

Ari went back into the house and up to her room. Peter was standing in front of the old wooden desk, looking through on of her many sketchbooks. He was currently looking at her most recent drawing of her father, Agent Phil Coulson.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ari exclaimed.

Peter jumped in surprise at the sound of her voice. "I was just-" He stammered.

"Stay out of my stuff, Parker!" She was yelling now. "Get the hell out!"

He put the sketchbook back down on the desk. "I'm sorry, okay?" Peter genuinely looked sorry for upsetting her like he did.

"Get out!" Peter did as he was told and left the room.

Ari grabbed her pillow from the bed, held it up to her face, and screamed. Sometimes, all she could do was scream. Her life was a mess. She wasn't allowed to see the one person who truly cared about her. She had been forced to baby-sit an annoying and arrogant teenage boy. _Face it_, she thought to herself. _Your life is as messy as it gets._

Ari laid down on her bed and closed her eyes. She thought of nothing but love and the warmth of being in Bruce's arms.

As hard as she tried not to, Ari began to cry. She cried for her father, murdered by the god of mischief. She cried for Banner, all alone with no one to care for him. Finally, Ari cried for herself, wishing there were some way to get out of this mess.


	4. Chapter 3

_Dear Ari,_

_Do you think we could see each other? Meet up somewhere, maybe? It's been a month since you left. A month since we've seen each other. That's too long, Ari. We need to get away from the stress of work, even if it's just for a few minutes. We need each other…_

_I highly doubt that Parker is more annoying than Thor. There's just no way! And I know that you won't give in to his continuous flirting. I have faith in you._

_Yes, you have told me how much you love me and I never get sick of hearing you say it. I love you and miss you, too._

_-Bruce_

* * *

He never took down the drawing that had been vandalized. He just couldn't bring himself to do it. There were a lot of memories in the one simple little piece of paper.

Banner didn't look up at the sounds of the door opening. The unannounced visitor said nothing as he walked right up to Banner. "Hello, Steve."

"Hi," the captain replied. "I know that this is a really stupid question, but have you talked to Ari since she left?" Banner simply held up the letter that he had just finished writing. "Is she okay?" Steve asked the scientist.

"Yeah, she's fine."

"Well, I'm glad to hear it. "Steve turned and began to walk away.

"Why the sudden interest?" Banner asked suspiciously. "You've never asked about her before."

The captain stopped and faced Banner again. "I thought I saw her when I went for a walk the other day, but I can't be sure."

"Where did you see her?"

"She was in one of the little coffee shops down the street. But like I said, I can't be positive that it was her." Steve shrugged apologetically. "I can keep an eye out for her if you want?"

Banner nodded silently. Steve directed his attention towards the bright red words that were scrawled across the familiar drawing that was hanging on the bulletin board. "Haven't you learn yet?" He read aloud. Banner cringed at the words. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Banner chewed on the inside of his cheek. "My, um… past relationships. They didn't go very well…"

"Who wrote this?"

"I don't know," Banner shrugged. "My best guess would be Natasha."

"Oh," Steve said, agreeing with the accusation. They both stood in awkward silence. "Well, I should probably be going. I'll see you later." He left the laboratory has Banner silently laughed. Steve was starting to pick up on the modern lingo.

After he was gone, Banner went over to the defaced drawing. He grasped the bottom of the page, about to tear it from the bulletin board. He hesitated, then sighed as his hand dropped back to his side. He still couldn't take it down.

Banner looked at the letter that he was still holding in his other hand. He read it over, making sure it was ready to send. There was one more question he wanted to ask her. He went back to his desk, took the pencil out from behind his ear and began to write.

* * *

_P.S. Where were you on Wednesday morning around ten?_


	5. Chapter 4

**_I would just like to thank my friend winggirl6577 for helping me out with my writer's block... you should all go check out her stories too!_**

_Bruce,_

_I wish we could see each other, I really do. I just don't think that we can manage it right now. It's too dangerous. Fury has SHIELD agents keeping an eye on me. I have little to no freedom these days…_

_Let me think… Where was I on Wednesday morning? I was at that little coffee shop down the street from the tower, trailed by SHIELD agents, of course. It was as close as I dared to get._

_You better believe it! Just the other night, Parker went in my room and looked through my stuff without permission! That kid knows nothing of boundaries. But I think I scared him off for the moment... I hope._

_It's hard to deal with him sometimes, but at least he's made up for it... He's done the dishes for the past few days and hasn't come within three feet of my room without my permission. He even tried to pass it off as a joke when he wouldn't pick up my laundry bin when we were bringing our stuff down. He said that he couldn't touch my stuff and gave me that stupid, cocky grin like he always does._

_It's nice here, very peaceful when Peter isn't around. His aunt is the nicest person in the world and always has some sort of treat for good work, the only reason Peter gets anything done. She smiled when she asked about me yelling. She said that it was good for Peter to have someone like a sibling. Now, if only he would realize that…_

_SHEILD has been driving me insane. They have agents follow me and Peter around and I'm almost certain he's not oblivious to it either. I can't even fly without someone following me._

_My life has never seemed so normal here. Aunt May makes cookies every weekend and sometimes I help her. My dad never had the chance to give me a life like this. I would never give up the life I had, but, besides Peter, this domesticity is really refreshing._

_I cant wait until I get the chance to see you again. It's only been a month, but it feels like an eternity. I draw you, still, to keep your image in my mind. I can easily recall your smile, but I haven't been able to draw your eyes quite right yet. They're always just a little bit off... It reminds me just how much I miss you._

_Wow, this is a long letter. I guess I just got a little carried away… Look to the skies. I love you. So much more than I can say._

_-Ari_

* * *

There was a knock at Ari's bedroom door. "Come in," she said, sitting up on the bed.

Peter poked his head into the room. "Hey," he said. "Are you busy?" She shook her head. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, of course you can." She patted the spot next to her on the bed. Peter closed the door behind him before taking a seat. "What's up?"

He bit his lip, stumbling over what words to say. "Um, have you noticed people following us whenever we leave the house?"

"They're SHIELD agents," Ari answered immediately.

"Those are the people that want me to come work for them, right?" She nodded in response to his question. "Why are they following us?"

"They're following me more so than you," she said. "I'm not exactly on their good side right now."

"Why?" Peter asked. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really… I want out, but they won't let me. They're afraid that I'm planning something against them or trying to turn you against them, too. So, I've been put under constant surveillance."

"Well, aren't they paranoid," he laughed.

"They should be." Ari's voice was dead serious.

The amusement of his last comment completely faded from Peter's face. "You're not seriously planning on taking down SHIELD, are you?"

"It's more of an escape plan than anything."

"Why do you want to get out of SHIELD so bad anyways?"

Ari breathed a heavy sigh. "They're the reason that my dad's dead. The reason Bruce and I have been separated. But lately I've been blaming them for everything, including your annoying-ness." She playfully punched him in the arm, careful not to hurt him with her great strength.

"That's not even a word!" Peter exclaimed, not even phased by the punch.

"Does it look like I care?"

He rolled his eyes at her before asking, "Who's Bruce? You said something about the two of you being separated."

"Not today, Pete," Ari said simply. "I'll tell you some other time."

"Okay," the teenager replied. "I understand." Ari smiled her thanks. Then, Peter got up and left the room without another word.

After he was gone, Ari laid back on her bed, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**Once again, I would like to send a big "THANK YOU!" to my friend winggirl6577 for helping me out with my writer's block. Go check her out!**

_Dear Ari,_

_Why is SHIELD having you followed? You haven't been up to anything, have you? Please tell me you're not. Promise me you won't do anything stupid._

_I asked where you were because Steve thought he saw you when he went for a walk the other day. It turns out he was right. He worries about you. He won't admit it, of course, but I can tell. He came into the lab the other day and asked how you were… Maybe you should start writing to him, too… or not._

_Things over here have been nice, for the most part. I've been spending a lot of time out of the tower and I'm glad. I was getting cabin fever, locked up in here. I'm more used to working out in open areas or even the jungle. The last time that I worked in a lab like this was before my… incident. I still enjoy it, but the lab is the only place that I feel really comfortable. I haven't even had an accidental change in a while and I'm glad for that._

_I hope that Peter learns to give you some space and stays respectful of you. At least you have Aunt May to help keep a leash on him. How is the mission coming along anyway?_

_Tony said that he misses you, even if he never really had the chance to know you. The whole team has had time to think and understand that you did your best in the environment you were forced into. Well, except for Natasha. Like I said earlier, Steve misses you and Thor said that you were the only one he was able to spar with without holding back. I remember watching the two of you spar once. You were so quick and strong. It was surprising at first because you were so small compared to him and yet you fended off his attacks so easily… You were beautiful fighting, and I could tell that you loved every second of it. Half the time, you would finish a move or turn and I would see your face, you would always have this silly grin on your face. You were amazing and I was proud of you because I knew that you could take care of yourself. You didn't need anyone to protect you._

_I know you're probably enjoying life over there, but please, if you ever get restless, at least try to warn me before you do something crazy… I know that you can take care of yourself, but if you were hurt, it would ruin me. The only reason that I haven't disregarded everything to come and see you is that it might put you in danger. Please, if you decide to try something, tell me first. Just in case. And find a way to let me know that you're safe. I know it's all hypothetical right now but… you know what I mean._

_Stay safe. I love you._

_-Bruce_

* * *

Banner was, once again, in his lab, recording chemical formulas and equations. He put his brain on auto-pilot as he moved his pencil across the paper, writing various numbers, letters, and symbols.

The lead of his pencil broke as the door burst open. Natasha Romanoff strutted right up to the scientist, her flaming red hair flowing as she did. "Commander Fury wants to speak with you," she stated, her voice void of emotion.

"Tell him I'll be there in ten minutes," he replied.

"Now, Dr. Banner."

Banner rolled his eyes as he took off his glasses on gently set them down on the table in front of him. "All right, I'm coming," he sighed. "I'm coming." He walked around the table and followed Agent Romanoff out of the lab.

He didn't know where she was taking him, where he was supposed to be meeting Nick Fury. She led him through the long, narrow halls of Stark Tower, finally taking him to one of the many conference rooms in the building. The commander was standing with his back turned towards the door, staring intently at an ugly painting on the wall. It looked like one that you would find in a hotel.

Natasha cleared her throat. "Here he is, Commander Fury."

"Thank you, agent," he said, still not turning to face them. Agent Romanoff left the room without another word.

After she had left, Banner said, "You wanted to see me, sir?"

"Have a seat, doctor."

"I think I'll stand."

Fury turned around, finally, and walked up to the scientist. "Have you been in contact with Agent Martin recently?"

Banner didn't know if she would want him to lie or not. "No, I haven't."

"Don't lie to me, Banner." Fury took a step closer to him.

Not intimidated, Banner also took a step forward. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Now, listen here, Banner." Fury took another step towards the scientist. "If I find out that you and your girlfriend have been up to something…" He didn't need to finish his sentence to get the point across.

Banner stood his ground, not willing to lose the staring competition. Fury pushed his way around the scientist and left the conference room.

Banner sat down in one of the many chairs in the room and put his head in his hands, running them through his hair as he did. He was even more worried about Ari now than ever. He knew he had to see her. He needed to know what she was up to. He needed to make sure that nothing bad was ever going to happen to her… even if that meant unleashing the Hulk.


	7. Chapter 6

_Bruce,_

_Define stupid… Okay, it's not that bad and I haven't officially done anything since the day that I left the tower. The truth is that I've been trying to get out of SHIELD since my dad died._

_Before I came to the tower, back when my dad was still alive, he kept telling me that he was going to find some way to get out of SHIELD so we could finally live a normal life. He wanted to get out even more than I do now. He would always talk about where we were going to live and where I would go to school. He even had a house picked out. Part of it was that he hated himself for letting them run tests on me. SHIELD is the reason that I am the way I am. They gave me my wings. I've always been a good fighter, but they wanted a super soldier (this was before they had found Steve)._

_I was twelve when it happened. I remember laying on the hospital bed, wearing an oxygen mask. I was terrified, but my dad kept telling me that everything was going to be all right. I believed him. When I woke up after the procedure, all I remember is pain. My entire body felt like it was on fire. I remember screaming… and my dad. He refused to leave my side. We didn't know it then, but the pain was caused by the growth of my wings. My dad never forgave himself for putting me through that. That's when he decided that we needed to get out of SHIELD._

_You have no idea how badly I want to get out of this. Not just for me, but for my dad, too. I want a normal life. I want a house and a normal job and maybe even a dog. A really big dog. Like a Saint Bernard or a Great Dane. I know that I have big dreams, but I've been planning it for a long time. Who knows? Maybe I can find a way to fit you into my dream as well?_

_The last time that I tried to get out was my last day in the tower. I thought that I would be able to just fly away. They caught me when I landed… I couldn't fly forever._

_So, anyways, here I am in Queens, putting up with an annoying seventeen year-old boy because SHIELD told me to. Peter's been great, it's just that… I don't know._

_Will you tell the team that I miss them too? Even Tony and Thor? Yeah, Tony may be annoying and Thor may be an ass, but they're some of the only friends I've got. And tell Steve, too, of course._

_You'll be the first to know if I'm planning anything. I will do absolutely nothing without telling you first. I have to warn you, though. They might start asking you questions about me. Please be careful with what you say._

_Stay safe. I love you._

_-Ari_

The doorbell rang. Ari got up from her seat on the couch and went to answer it. There was a man standing outside. He wore a brown leather jacket and a blue ski hat. Ari rushed him inside the house and led him up to her room.

"You weren't kidding," Steve Rodgers said as he took off his hat and jacket. "There are agents everywhere!"

"I told you!" Ari sat down on the edge of the bed. "So… how are things?"

"That depends… Are you asking about me or Bruce?"

"Um," she bit her lip, "both?"

"Well, I'm fine," Steve said as he sat down next to her. "Bruce, on the other hand…"

"How bad is it?"

"Do you remember that picture you drew of him? The one hanging on the bulletin board in his lab?"

"Yeah… Why?"

"Someone, uh, wrote something on it," he said. "Something that brought back some… not so great memories."

"It was Natasha, wasn't it?" Ari asked without hesitation.

"I think so."

Ari sighed in frustration. "Who the hell does she think she is, anyway?! I mean, what if she causes him to transform? Then what?"

"Banner's a smart guy," Steve said. "I think he can handle himself."

"You check on him, right? You make sure he's okay?"

"You asked me to, didn't you?"

To his surprise, Ari wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Thank you, Steve," she said.

There was a knock at the door before Peter poked his head into the room. "Dinner's ready!"

Ari pulled back from Steve as she said, "Thanks, Pete."

"Oh, no," he replied, walking into the room. "You're not getting off that easily. Who is this guy?"

"This is my friend, Steve Rodgers… Steve, this is Peter Parker."

Steve extended his hand to the teenager. "Nice to meet you, Peter."

Peter's jaw dropped as he shook the man's hand. "You… You're… Dude, you're Captain America!"

"Yeah, I am… And you are?"

A smile spread across Peter's face. "Just your friendly, neighborhood Spider-man!"

"Oh," Steve said, trying to sound impressed. He obviously had never heard of Spider-man before.

Before Peter could say or do anything stupid, Ari said, "I'll be down in a minute." The teenager shook his head as he reluctantly went back downstairs. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it," Steve replied.

Ari was silent for a moment. "Are you sure Bruce is okay?"

"He's sadder than I've ever seen him, but other than that he seems okay… Maybe a little lonely at times." They faintly heard Aunt May calling for Ari from downstairs. "I should probably go."

Ari nodded in agreement and led him downstairs to the front door. Steve put on his hat and jacket before reaching for the doorknob to let himself out. "Steve?" He turned back to face her. I was easy to tell just how worried she was. "You take care of him, okay? Please?" Tears were forming in her storm-grey eyes.

Steve pulled her into his arms. "I will."

"Thank you," she whispered.

He gently kissed the top of her head before leaving the house, ready to dodge any SHIELD agents he happened to run into.

When he was gone from her view, Ari wiped her eyes before going into the dining room and taking a seat next to Peter. "Who was that young man?" Aunt May asked.

"He's a friend of mine," she answered.

Peter laughed. "What she really means is that he's her _boy_friend."

Ari was taken aback by his words. "Uh, no. That's not what I meant at all! Steve is more like a brother to me than anything."

"Peter, you really should learn to think before you speak," Aunt May scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied quietly. Then, they all went back to their meal.


	8. Chapter 7

_Dear Ari,_

_I had no idea things were that bad. To tell you the truth, I thought you were born with your wings. Why would anyone want to put you through that? You were just a kid! Isn't that considered child abuse or something? It makes me sick! I'm glad that your dad realized that he had to get and take you with him. If not, things could have ended very differently._

_Everything about SHIELD makes me sick now. I used to at least accept that there was a good reason for doing what they do, but now… It's just too much with no good reason for it! They had no right to do this to you and your family. Or to Peter, to Clint, Natasha, Tony, Steve… not even to me. They just twist everything to make it look like they're in control and have everyone on a leash. Helpless puppets, all of us! And yet we hardly have anything else in our lives now…_

_The team says a general, "Hi," back. Tony says he going to send you a giant bouquet of flowers… So, I would be ready for either giant flowers or a giant bouquet of flowers that will barely fit through the door… Just to warn you._

_You know, I had a dog when I was a kid. A Springer Spaniel named Sherwin. He was the most annoying dog ever. Always barking at nothing. But other than that he was a good dog._

_I know I've said this about a million times, but please be careful. I want to help you get out, too. Even if that means putting myself in danger. As long as I can keep you safe. Maybe we could even manage to get out together?_

_I love you_

_-Bruce_

* * *

Steve Rodgers had found the scientist on the roof of Stark Tower. He was actually surprised to find him there. He had looked everywhere: the training room, the lab, the kitchen, Banner's room. What was Banner doing on the roof?

"There you are," Steve said as he sat down next to Dr. Banner. Well, not exactly next to him. It was more behind him. Banner was sitting with his legs dangling over the edge of the building.

"Here I am," he replied monotonously.

"Rough day?"

"Not really…" Sadness was evident in Banner's voice.

"Just one of those days?"

"I think I'm just missing her more than usual."

"Oh," Steve said. "_Oh!_ That reminds me." He pulled a piece of paper out of the back pocket of his jeans. "This is for you."

Banner took it from him and unfolded it to reveal a set of numbers written in Ari's hand. "What is this?" He asked.

"I don't know. It looks like a phone number to me."

"Where did you get it?"

"It was in my coat pocket with your name on it. I found it when I got home last night," Steve answered.

"Where exactly were you last night? Tony was looking all over for you. He said he needed your opinion on something he was working on."

"I, uh, went for a walk. Sometimes you just need to get out, you know?"

"Happens to me all the time…" Banner stood up. "I think I'm going to head down."

"I think I'm going to stay up here a little longer," Steve replied.

"Okay." Banner opened the door to the stairwell and headed down to his room.

As he walked in, he unclenched his fist to reveal the now-crumpled-up piece of paper. Banner pulled his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed the number on the paper, not knowing who would answer his call. "Hello?" Someone had finally answered.

Dr. Banner was at a loss for words. "Hello?" Ari asked again from the other end of the line. "Bruce? Is that you?"

"Ari?" He choked. There was no way it could possibly be her.

"Bruce! Oh my gosh, it's so good to hear your voice!"

"I can't believe it's really you…"

"Of course it's me," Ari laughed. "Who else do you think would be able to slip something into Steve's pocket without him knowing?"

"Maybe Natasha," he answered her rhetorical question. "But I don't know why she would."

"Have I ever told you that you think too much?"

"Probably," Banner smiled. "I just never really acknowledged it before." They both laughed at his comment.

"How are you, really?" Ari asked, her voice full of concern.

"I'm fine-"

"No, you're not," she interrupted. "I can hear it in your voice."

Banner felt the sting of tears in his eyes, although none fell. "I miss you," he said quietly.

Her breath caught. "I know… I miss you, too." There was a long pause before she spoke again. "How are we supposed to get out of this?"

"I have no idea," he sighed.

"I'd hate to ask it of you, but do you know if SHIELD has a way to neutralize the other guy?"

Banner thought about it for a moment. Did they? "I have no idea."

"Then they probably don't," Ari concluded.

"What makes you say that?"

"You would be the first person to know if they did." Banner faintly heard the sound of someone talking to Ari on her end of the line. "I'll be right down," she said to them. "Bruce, I got to go."

"Do you have to?" He asked her, reminding himself of a child.

"Yeah, I do. Sorry… I love you." There was a click before all he heard was dial tone.

Banner hung up the phone. "I love you, too."


	9. Chapter 8

After hanging up the phone, Ari went downstairs to the dining room. She took her usual seat next to Peter and helped herself to some salad. It was a very quiet meal; no one said anything for the longest time. "So, how's the weather?" Peter asked, trying to break the awkward silence.

Ari smiled at his attempt. "Aunt May seemed to ignore him. "Who were you talking to on the phone?" She asked.

"A friend of mine," Ari answered.

"Was it Bruce?" Peter asked, nudging her.

"Who is that?" Aunt May asked.

"Her boyfriend," Peter said before Ari could answer.

Aunt May raised an eyebrow at her. "What he said…" Ari answered.

"I didn't know you were in a relationship."

"Yeah, I am… We haven't seen each other in almost three months, though."

"Why's that?"

"It's, um… It's complicated," Ari admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Aunt May replied.

"Oh, it's nothing like that! Ari assured her. "We're fine. It's just… other people." Before anyone could reply, there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it."

Ari stood up from the table and walked down the hallway to the front door. She grasped the doorknob and turned it, pulling the door open as she did. On the porch stood two men. One man was a few inches shorter than the other and they both wore suits. She knew exactly who they were; why they were here. "Can I help you?"

Both men held up their SHIELD badges. "Agent Martin," the taller man said, "will you please step outside for a moment?"

_Great_, Ari thought. _Just what I need. _She stepped out onto the porch, closing the door behind her as she did. "What do you want?"

The shorter man spoke this time. "I'm Agent Johnson. This is Agent Michaels. It has come to our attention that you received a phone call earlier this evening from Dr. Bruce Banner. Is that true?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Director Fury believes that the two of you ma be conspiring against SHIELD," Agent Michaels stated.

Ari laughed nervously. "That's ridiculous! We're not conspiring against SHIELD!" _We're just trying to get out._

"Either way, the director wants us to bring you in for questioning."

"Are you bringing in Dr. Banner too?"

They men looked at each other. "He's being dealt with," Agent Johnson answered.

"I suggest that you go and pack your things," Agent Michaels added.

"What?" Ari asked. "Am I not coming back?"

Instead of answering her question, Agent Johnson asked, "May we come in?" She knew it was more of a demand than a question.

Ari opened the door and let them enter before her. She ignored Aunt May's questioning looks as she led them up to her room. The agents stood outside her door while she started packing.

She stuffed only the things she would need into her backpack. Ari looked over her shoulder to make sure that the agents weren't watching. She slowly reached for the phone and dialed a set of numbers. She kept watching the agents as it rang. "Stark Tower, how may I direct your call?"

"JARVIS," she whispered, "get me Dr. Banner."

"Right away, Miss Martin."

There was a moment's pause before he answered. "Hello?"

"Bruce," she whispered urgently, "get out. Get out now! They're coming! They're going to get you!"

Agent Johnson glanced over his shoulder. "Hey! What are you doing?!"

Both men came at her. "Get out while you still can!" The agents grabbed her, reaching for the phone. She fought them off as best as she could. "You have to hurry before-" The phone went flying from her hand and was smashed to pieces when it hit the wall.

Ari panicked. The men threw their punches at her, but none actually connected. She threw her backpack over her shoulder and dodged her way around them to get out the door. She ran down the stairs, passing by Peter and his Aunt May as she turned around the corner, bolting for the door.

As soon as she was out the door, Ari unfurled her enormous black wings and took off into the sky. She could see Agents Johnson and Michaels standing at the end of the driveway, saying something into their walkie-talkies. Aunt May and Peter were out on the porch, looking up at her in awe.

Ari circled around the house once more, taking one last look at the two people she had come to care about. She knew that this was goodbye. There was no turning


	10. Chapter 9

Bruce dropped the phone and ran. He ran out of his lab. He ran to the stairwell and up the stairs. He ran to his room.

Banner pulled a backpack out of his closet and packed it with only the things he knew he would need… and as many pairs of pants as he could. He reached under his bed and pulled out a shoebox. He opened it to reveal a few wads of cash that he had been saving for emergencies, two passports, and a gun. He emptied the contents of the box into his backpack before zipping it up.

Banner opened the door just enough for him to peek out and make sure that no one was coming. He stepped out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Banner stopped in his tracks and turned around. He let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Tony who had asked the question.

"I'm not exactly sure," he said to the billionaire. "Out?"

"Out where?" Tony asked him.

Banner didn't know whether or not he should answer Tony's question out loud. He shortened the gap between the two of them and said quietly, "Out of SHIELD."

"Good." Tony rubbed his hands together. "How can I help?"

The scientist couldn't believe his ears. He didn't think that any of his teammates would be so willing to help. "I need to get out of the building," he answered.

"I can definitely help with that," Tony smirked.

* * *

"Are you sure this isn't too conspicuous?" Dr. Banner asked.

"Nah," Tony said with a wave of his hand. "They'll just think it's me."

Banner cautiously approached the black helicopter and pulled open the door so he could climb in. Happy, Tony's personal driver, was sitting in the pilot's seat. Apparently he can fly helicopters too.

The blades above whirred to life and they took off. Bruce had no idea where he was going; where he was going to meet up with Ari. All he could do was point Happy in the general direction of the Parkers' house and hope he would catch her somewhere in between.

Banner turned back to see Tony, still standing on the roof of Stark Tower. Steve had joined him. They watched as the helicopter flew out of sight. Bruce knew he might not ever see them again.

Just when he thought he had gotten out of the tower without SHIELD knowing, the voice of Nick Fury came over the helicopter's radio. "Dr. Banner. Land now or we will open fire."

Happy glanced at the scientist. "What do you want me to do?"

Bruce knew that he couldn't give up that easily. "Keep going," he said. "We have to find Ari."

"This is your last warning," Fury said. "Land now or we will open fire!"

Banner looked back to see a SHIELD helicopter following them. A terrible thought hit him. _What if they already caught Ari?_ _No._ He shook the thought from his head. There was absolutely no way she would let herself be caught. She's too smart for that.

The sound of gunshots resonated from the helicopter behind them. Thankfully, none connected. _Why do they always have such horrible aim?_ Banner asked himself. More rounds were fired, still not connecting.

They were no longer flying over the city. In fact, Banner didn't even think that they were in the same state anymore. Ari was still no where in sight. _We really should have planned this better._ Bruce thought. There were more shots fired.

Suddenly, something big and black flew right in front of the helicopter's windshield, startling Happy. The helicopter door opened and Ari stepped inside. Her dark hair was a mess and her cheeks were flushed. "What did I miss?" She asked, smiling.

Bruce was speechless. He hadn't seen her in so long that all he could do was smile at her. She looked exactly the way he remembered her.

"Um," Ari started, "you do know you're being followed, right?"

"What do you think?" Happy called back.

"Do you want me to go take care of it quick?" Bruce raised an eyebrow at her. She smirked and jumped back out of the helicopter.

Bruce watched as she flew back to the other helicopter and climbed aboard with ease. He could exactly see what she was doing, but he had a pretty good idea when SHIELD agents began to throw themselves out of the helicopter. They soon pulled open their parachutes. He watched as Ari climbed into the pilot's seat and began to land the helicopter. Happy didn't wait for her, knowing she would catch up.

Although Bruce knew that Ari could take care of herself, he still worried about her. He kept looking behind him to see if she was following.

Ari flew in through the open helicopter door, falling over and crashing into the opposite wall. "Ari!" Bruce called back as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt.

Then he realized that Ari was laughing. "I'm fine!" She assured him. "You could have slowed down a little, though."

"Sorry!" Happy hollered over his shoulder.

Ari slowly stood up and closed the door. She leaned over Bruce's chair and said, "You might want to land this thing soon." Happy looked over at her, confused. "You're running out of fuel," she explained.

"Oh," Happy said, embarrassed. "Right…" He began to look for a place to land.

Bruce looked up at Ari and took her hand while she ran her other hand through his hair. "Hey," he said.

"Hey." Ari smiled back at him.


	11. Epilogue

Bruce and Ari left Happy before his ride came to pick him up. They walked along the narrow road, hand in hand, hoping to come across a town. They didn't know where they were. All they knew was that they had to head south. They had to get out of the country.

Night fell and the moon shone brightly above them. There was a wooded area by the road where they decided to make camp for the night. Neither of them had room for blankets in their backpacks, so they pulled on extra sweatshirts to stay warm.

Bruce sat down against a big oak tree with Ari snuggled up next to him. He wrapped his arms around her, keeping her warm. "That was a lot easier than I thought it would be," he said.

"Well, we're not even close to being done yet," Ari replied.

"At least I get to be with you." He laughed a bit. "That was really cheesy."

"I think it was sweet." She tilted her head up to press her lips to his.

This long-awaited kiss caught Banner off guard, but he eagerly returned it. It was filled with passion, desire, longing, and words left unsaid. Bruce pulled Ari closer to him, not wanting to let her go. Ari had wads of his shirt clenched in her fists.

Finally, they pulled apart, touching foreheads and breathing heavily. Ari laughed a little. "If this is what being on the run is like, I don't want it to end."

"Neither do I," Bruce replied. "I love you, Ari."

She smiled. "I love you too, Bruce."

The End...

* * *

**I just wanted to thank everyone for reading my story and reviewing. I don't know for sure when the final installment of the Bruce/Ari story will be published, but I do know that it will be called "Grounded." I have a few other stories that I've been working on so I am going to focus on those until I get bored with them. Stay tuned!**


End file.
